


Bullet Proof Logic

by ShyChangling



Series: Protege Verse [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Brainwashing, Conditioning, Gen, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23684038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyChangling/pseuds/ShyChangling
Summary: "I have three bullets in the chamber." Locus says flatly. Like this is a normal training course. Which to the merc it was. To live this life and truly survive it. You must not flinch at something so common as a gun.
Series: Protege Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705489
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Bullet Proof Logic

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! I have rewritten something I had made looong before I posted stuff to A03. I finally got up the courage to rewrite what I remembered of it before I lost it forever.

Its cold. So cold sitting in nothing but your undersuit. Its been fifteen days of gun training and Locus has no sympathy for someone who flinches when a gun goes off.

Not his fault he saw his remaining family fall, so long ago, to the ground at the sound of it. The holes in their heads were vivid and burned into his mind. The empty eyes and how the bodies spasmed before falling silent forever.

That Malus, as he'd been codenamed now, he was shot himself and may have only been luck that spared him.

But is it luck when you're sitting with a barrel to your head.

"I have three bullets in the chamber." Locus says flatly. Like this is a normal training course. Which to the merc it was. To live this life and truly survive it. You must not flinch at something so common as a gun.

Malus opens his mouth and he dryingly makes a soft noise in his throat uncertain what to say. 

"Do not flinch. Or you will be hit."

The gun clicks. Malus ducks his head forward and screams.

Empty.

The gun comes down and smacks Malus.

"Try again." Locus demands and spins the chamber. 

"I can't!! You'll kill me if you keep this up!" Malus' bruising aches and he's trembling like a leaf in the autumn winds. Ready to fall and die.

Locus lets out a sigh putting away his gun to its halter. Moving in front of Malus and lifting his chin up to look at him. "Whether you live or die is entirely dependent on if you can pass this test. I need you to stop doubting yourself."  
Then Locus stands back pulling his gun once more and pressing it the center of Malus' forehead.

Malus swallows hard. Looking past the gun up to Locus' face. Terrified.

"Pity will not save you from me."

The gun clicks and Malus raises his shoulders turning his head quickly away.

Empty. And the gun comes smacking down on his head.

"Unfortunate."

\--

"How do I even know if they're loaded huh!" Malus decides to mouth off. Angry and tired at what had been going on for an hour.

Locus looks at him blankly. Opens the cylinder, looks into it then closes it. 

Firing thrice into a dummy. And then reloads with one shot.

Malus stares at him with horror. His mouth dry once more and he stares up at Locus with those pitiable brown eyes that have lost their shine and light.

Locus walks to Malus and puts the barrel to the side of his head. "One more and you can return to your chambers."

"Wait!! You didn't spin the-"

Locus aims at an angle. The trigger goes off. And there's shearing pain. Hot to his flesh, missing him barely and Malus falls over crying. He brings his hand to the side of his head holding it and screaming. The sound was so loud.

"It was a blank. Stop crying." Locus says flatly. He lowers his gun and puts it a way. There was so much work to be done on someone as fragile as this.

Maybe taking Palomo in as an act of charity was the wrong move. But he will make something out of this mess.

“I hate you!! Die!” Palomo shouts at him. Crying out and curling into a ball. “I don’t want to do this anymore. I want to go to my room!!”

Locus stands near him and forces him to his feet. “Then you will walk! We will resume tomorrow.”

Palomo growls at him and pulls his arm away. Stumbling over back onto the ground.

Maybe Felix was right and he should of just mercy killed the brat when he had the chance. But the choice was made and Locus will have his protege. He will have something out of this pathetic thing scrambling on the ground in his tears.

**Author's Note:**

> Protege is a long list of aus i had once created to deal with the ever growing dynamic i had created for Locus and Palomo. I hope to eventually fill these up with some of those au rewrites.


End file.
